The Queen's Medical Center
The Queen's Medical Center (even referenced Queen's Hospital), is a Hospital Family-Care center that Fadi mentions alot in his YouTube Vlogs...and how this Hospital is slowly turning him to even more insanity. This Hospital has existed possibly since the 90s and as of today still exists. Fadi considers this the worst place he's ever been too and doesn't plan on going back any time longer. Michael has sent Fadi to this Hospital three times so far. The first time Fadi discovered this place was on July 29th, 2016 at night, where he wanted to end his Stepdad living his his mother, so he went to Vineyard and destroyed his Van mirror and quickly got caught by captured by one Police Officer, because the neighbors heard it all and called them, including his Father starting the phone call first, Fadi was put in a Police car and confined in there, while his Stepdad comes out and finds out everything including his Dad and the Police and the neighbors possibly his mother...Fadi a few mins after saw a white giant vehicle coming in to pick him up...Fadi had to stay at the Hospital for two months, then on September, 2017 after his birthday he was allowed to leave it. The second time Fadi had to return to the Hospital because of behavior issues with his Father at him and his entire family was because he was acting very strange and threatening to him and mentioned that he couldn't deal with life anymore and that he feels like he's lost...and that he doesn't deserve to live in the real-world and that he deserves to live in a place where he's trapped. So his Dad had enough of him and decided to accept his wishes and take him to Queen's once again, Fadi was then escorted to the Medical Center once again as of the beginning of 2017...then left a week after, after wanting to get out. The third time of going to this Hospital, was when Fadi and Firas got into a fight at the laundry room, Fadi then was injured by his brother out of anger when he annoyed him, but wasn't caught on video at the moment so the family decided to finish their fight upstairs along with Michael involved...Fadi finally got out his iPhone which was currently his Camera in that timeline and decided to film him threatening his brother for a couple mins til Michael stands up for Firas which angerly triggers Fadi and has him bust his glasses by swiping it off his face rough. Afterwards Michael holds his anger in and leaves the apartment and decides to go outside and Fadi follows him, he then reveals later on to him after lying about it that he called the Police cops when they were knocking...Fadi feels pissed off at his Father, but then doesn't decide to talk it out with him and instead locks himself in his room, then hides his iPhone under a cover, then Michael busts open Fadi's door finishing it off for good. Fadi then is forced to go out into the living room by the Police. In the meantime Fadi's iPhone was still recording the entire thing under a blanket, then awhile after arguing with the Police, Michael then tells Fadi that he's going back to the Hospital and then after Fadi finds out about it he gives Michael an answer and tells him "He doesn't love him anymore" and then he loves to Queen's for the third time, and to Fadi's mind this was the last straw...and that he's had enough his Michael, then later on he gets out of the Hospital after another week. Since then he's gotten his Canon G7X camera which he will be using to film footage of anything. Even if it gets him into trouble or conflicts. The Hospital The Day of the Shattered Mirror Before getting taken to the Hospital, Fadi Zawawi had committed a destructive crime on his stepfather Tran for being with his Mother and making him pissed about living with his Father two months in the streets, Fadi lost it in summer 2016 on June 29 and went to the Vineyard BLVD, parking lot and found his stepfather's Van and shoved out a hard metal hammer and attempted to smash the Van window, but it wouldn't break from his own strength, Fadi Zawawi lost it in-front of the Neighborhood of Vineyard and instead shattered the Van mirror and tried to walk away but instead gets surprised by a Police Officers and starts panicking and proceeds to stop himself from reisting running away or trying anything as that Fadi wanted to not harm anyone besides his stepfather's belongings. The officer took Fadi Zawawi to the Police car and locked him inside and opened the window after Fadi having a big meltdown from seeing his stepfather while saying the last few words that came up inside his mind. Every single word came out of his mouth and it brought up him saying "THIS IS YOUR FAULT, THIS IS ALL YOUR FAAAAULLLLLLLTTT.", Fadi's last words to Tran before going to Hospital and not seeing him for a long while. Fadi Zawawi showed no tears of emotion to his Father or anybody in the parking lot and instead of being sent back to Michael Zawawi, he instead got sent to Queen's in a medical vehicle. This is also the last time Fadi ever stays outside while being a young teenager until he turns 14 years old in the Hospital. Fadi Zawawi went to the Hospital for the first time ever on summer and had to stay there for 2 months til he finally got approved to leave by his Doctors. Losing Words After being surprised by his Father of the new apartment after fleeing the Hospital and getting back outside in the fresh air as if he was being reborn by his Mom again. Fadi Zawawi went back to playing video games for awhile and then lived with his Uncle Bill and brother and Father. Fadi Zawawi remembers the first time he got put in the Hospital at age 13 and everything he went through up until that event came. Fadi Zawawi decided he'd leave it all behind and forget about Tran and his Mother and continue doing what he loves to do. Playing shooters and anything he truely would love. On one terrible day, Fadi Zawawi had enough of his family and Uncle and decided to take it all out on them by telling them a terrible thing that he wanted to be locked up in a Jail or Juvee and that he's had enough of LIFE and everything that came across his path and that he wants it all to end. Fadi's father would instead call the Hospital, when Fadi approved of wanting to go to Jail, the Doctors would came and take Fadi to the imprisoned area and having Fadi staying inside the Hospital Queen's for another week and then later on getting all his anger out and leaving the Hospital in a fresh start. Fadi's Uncle decides to take him back home like nothing ever happened. The Last Straw After a few couple months it enters mid-way through 2017 and everything okay during the summer with his Dad and brother, until after his brother came back from summer, they've started to get into a huge breakdown on that one day while doing laundry, Fadi starts filming his fight with his brother and father and then accusing his brother of starting the whole argument and then threatening to destroy his room, but then his father later on gets fed-up with Fadi and lies to him by surprising him with 10 police department medical teams and Fadi starts panicking again after destroying his father's eyeglasses. Fadi starts begging to stay home given by his father's answers his father refuses. Fadi gets pissed and tells his father he doesn't love him and how much pain he's about to put him through. Fadi in his right mind wanted to fight the police and doctors and escape Michael's apartment, but instead gaved up and went to the Hospital for almost a whole week and then finally gets discharged by his father's permission and goes home to play video games and do Youtube videos like nothing ever came onto him. Fadi still gets this gut feeling his father can't be trusted and will be ready to take action if needed. Trivia *Due'd to how Fadi's being treated at Queen's. It will recently become Fadi's number 1 hated place of the planet when before it was school. Now Fadi would have more respect for schools than Hospitals. *Fadi has never been ready for Queen's and now knows what it really feels like and what he's gotten himself into. *When shattering or smashing a mirror, you'd get 7 years of bad luck, when Fadi revealed he shattered a Van mirror belonged to Tran and his father. Category:Locations Category:Location Articles Category:Hospitals Category:Places Category:Homes Category:Buildings